On The Record
by bkerbunny
Summary: cowritten with the Queenofkaos. Allison Murphy's dream has finally come true... In a tell all interview for a popular magazine she tells the story of her life before WWE and what happened when she lost the Diva search. Batista OC Cena
1. Chapter 1

_Co-written with the QueenofKaos  
Disclaimer- I only own the ones you don't recognize and I make no money from this!  
**A/N-** I was talking with Queen one day and told her of an idea I had and asked her to write it cause I didn't feel that I had the ability to give the idea justice. Of course she argued with me and we came to the conclussion that we'd write it together. So I have to give her great thanks. She has the ability to airbrush a story like you wouldn't believe. Thank you Queen for helping me breathe life into this idea. I know I said I was going to finish my other stories before I started posting, but both myself and my co-author couldnt' wait.  
Prolog is short so chapter one is being posted at the same time.  
Stacy_

* * *

Prolog

Though she plays one television, it is instantly obvious that Allison Murphy is no diva. This woman is far from pampered, arriving sans entourage for our interview on a chrome and purple motorcycle that appears to be three times her diminutive size. She's not dressed in brightly colored spandex. There's no stage make up today, and no stiletto heels. Instead, she wears jeans and a tank top, her platinum hair in two identical braids, laced with leather straps. And even without the diva trappings, Allison Murphy is stunning.

She apologizes incessantly for her tardiness, though she's actually ten minutes early. And when she orders her beverage and curls into the plush armchair at the back of the bustling coffee shop, one can't help but wonder if that piece of furniture is the reason she chose to meet here. With her knees up to her chest, she spends our first fifteen minutes together asking how my day has been and what I'm planning to do after our interview. It's as if she has no idea that she is the most fascinating person in the room.

In all fairness, the recent onslaught of popularity is something with which the twenty-eight-year-old West Newbury, MA native still struggles. The road thus far has not been easy. Overcoming childhood obesity and insecurity takes persistent effort and a rigorous diet and exercise regimen. Proving to critics that she is more than just another bikini model has left more than its fair share of scratches, bruises, and scars on her body, and her spirit. Ignoring the rumor mill that swarms around her relationships with WWE Champion, John Cena and World Heavyweight Champion, Dave Batista, is a full-time job in itself.

On the following pages, Allison Murphy is revealed in stark, Technicolor clarity. Holding no question at bay, she exposes herself for your pleasure. And you might just find yourself shocked at the view.


	2. Chapter 2

"OK…" Michael Cole sighs sitting back in his chair and eying her. "As we both know, WWE claims their divas are the sexiest women on television. How do you keep your body in such amazing shape?"

"I will say it's taken a lot of hard work..." Allison Murphy states with a soft chuckle as she tosses a braid over her shoulder. "When I was younger, it seemed I would never get rid of all that 'baby fat' everyone kept saying that I would eventually grow out of..."

"_Ali, sweetie…" Her mom's voice admonished. "It's not something that will stick with you. Most girls your age carry around a little more weight until they mature." _

_Puffing out an exaggerated breath, Allison looked up from her magazine to her mother. "You cannot seriously tell me, Mom, that I will look like this…" She demanded, thrusting the magazine in her mothers face. _

_Shaking her head, the older woman pushed the magazine aside and smoothed her hand over her daughter's head. "No. But, that's because only she will be able to look like that. Ali, you have to keep yourself grounded. You will lose the weight… Besides, why are you asking me about this? You are beautiful." _

_A single tear ran down her face as she looked up at her mom, the woman that she aspired to be like in emotional character, but feared looking like… Even if SHE found her mother beautiful, she did not want to have to battle her own weight as her mother had always had to do. "You have to say that, Mom..."_

_Kneeling down next to her daughter, Mrs. Murphy smiled at her and lifted her chin, drawing her daughter's dark eyes to meet her own. "No I don't. I say it cause it's true… Sure, you are a little chubby, but I feel in my heart that God has made you like this for a reason. No matter what you think you look like now, you still have a lot of maturing to do. You never know what the finished product will be."_

"_I wanna be beautiful now, Mom." Allison whined with a sniff. "The other girls in the neighborhood are so pretty. And then there's me." _

"_Honey, I don't understand why this is becoming such a big deal all of a sudden. What's happened? Are the kids being mean to you? Has something been said or done?" _

_Nodding her head, Allison didn't even bother to look up at the angry stare she could feel her mother shooting into the side of her head. "I just want to be like everyone else. I don't want to be different anymore. If God wants me skinny, then he should quit beating around the bush about it."_

"Allison, honey, you're ten years old. Everything comes with time. These kids, whoever they are, they're just being plain evil. Their parents haven't taught them anything in the means of how to treat others. You don't need to listen to them." 

"_STOP IT, MOM!" Allison screamed at her mother, jumping up and running from the room. She didn't stop until she was safely inside her bedroom with the door locked. Facing the mirror affixed to the back of the door, she took in her image and curled her nose at what she saw._

_Her hip length hair fell around her body, almost like a cape, framing her round cheeks, burned a deep red from her frustrations. She tilted her chin in an effort to smooth the wrinkles around her neck, lifting her thick fingers to help pull the skin tight. Sadly, she dropped her head to stare at her hands, she noticed the roundness of the flesh covering her knuckles, and the fact that she couldn't see the bones moving under the skin._

_Dropping her hand, she turned sideways and looked at her round belly under her t-shirt, and the way her pants looked as if they were straining to hold her body in place. With a huff, she turned away from the mirror and fell onto her face on her bed. _

_A knock at the door and the sound of her mothers voice calling her name only brought more sobs from Allison. Her life, at ten years old, was a mess, as far as she was concerned. She wanted to look like the girls from the magazines. She wanted to be like the other girls in the neighborhood. It was unfair for her to be the only one that was different. _

"It was a big struggle with me. The weight issues stayed with me for a good while after that." Allison finishes, looking at Michael Cole expectantly.

With an expression of unspoken understanding, Michael looks down at his notes briefly then back at her. "I'm sure the other kids weren't so kind, either. Were you picked on a lot because of your weight?"

Nodding her head, she leans forward and picks up her cup of coffee, blowing the surface softly before taking a small sip and resting it on the tops of her knees. "I think it was the 'thing' to do back then for the kids in the neighborhood. See who could send me home in the worst shape…"

_Hurrying down the street, Allison tried to put space between herself and the boys that she knew where walking home behind her. They seemed to find something new to say everyday, and no matter how hard she tried to block them out, they always managed to have her in tears, running home for safety._

"_Hey WHALE! Where's the fire?" One of the guys called out to her._

"_I never knew big girl could move so fast!" Another chimed in._

_Clenching her eyes tightly, she fought against turning around and facing them head on. She was tired of the constant battle, day in and day out. It always started in the morning time when she was on her way to school, lasted throughout her class, and then ended on her way home. She always knew what to expect, but knowing didn't make it any easier._

"_Dude, we found out yesterday that even cows can run!" Another voice blasted. _

_Sucking in a deep breath, Allison cuffed a few tears from her cheeks and hoped like hell the guys didn't notice they had gotten to her. She only had another few blocks to go. The faster she could get home, the faster she could hide away in the safety of her room. _

_Laughing uncontrollably, the guys started to jog ahead, catching up to Allison easily. "C'mon Ali… Really how fast can a cow moooove?" one of them asked as he pulled at her shirt. _

_Shrugging him off, she kept her head lowered as she continued down the sidewalk._

"_Can she even see her shoes?" _

"_I doubt it, with that belly of hers in the way. She'll be her own planet by the time she reaches her twenties if she keeps growing the way she is."_

_Turning the corner, Allison could see the other girls of the neighborhood in her peripheral, watching everything going down. She had to force herself to keep moving. Why wouldn't they just leave her alone? Didn't they know she had a mirror and could see herself? Couldn't they understand that she hated herself as much as they hated her? _

"_Run, Ali…" Came another taunt, followed by a shove. "Show us what you're made of." _

_Stumbling forward, she reacted to the hand on her back by swinging around at him, silently demanding he leave her alone._

"_If we keep making her move like this home everyday, maybe she might get thinner. They say exercise is what will make you thin. Do you want to be thin Ali?" Another of the three boys asked poking her side. "Do you want to lose all this shit on your sides?"_

"_Don't touch me," Ali barked, turning enough to push the guy away from her. _

"_OH god! You touched her?" a girl standing in her yard yelled at the boys as they were making their way passed. "You better hope that it's not spreadable." _

_Glaring at the young girl, Allison tucked her face back into the books at her chest, ducking and weaving around the boys as they danced around her. Seeing her yard, she felt the relief washing over her suddenly. It was almost over. _

_Running ahead of her the guys created a barricade at the base of her yard, their arms crossed as if they were daring her to penetrate their barrier. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow ALI…" One of the jerks taunted as he moved out of the way to let her pass. _

"There are times when I'm working out now that I use their words to make myself do a little more. They were so cruel and there is no way that I want to go back to that." Allison admits freely as she stares blankly at her cup.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N- I know that this story is a little different... I wasn't sure how it would be accepted, but I must say that those of you that have reviewed have given me the thought to continue on with it. That being said, Coors1977, you have no idea how great it was to have a review from you again. Your words have inspired me and spurred me through so many stories that I missed you here lately.  
Also a link to my myspace page is on my profile and I am posting a few stories there as well, so link me up! (gets off soap box) OK so enjoy and review as always  
Stacy_

* * *

Michael can't hide the look of amazement at Allison's words. They are so matter of fact, and she doesn't seem to be bothered in the least at telling him about what have to be painful memories. "It probably kills them to see you where you are now. Do you still talk to anyone from back then?" 

Raising a finely manicured eyebrow, Allison sighs and glances around the quaint coffee shop then back at him with a lopsided grin. "Yeah, there is one person…. He kinda came out of the middle of no-where and just became my friend…."

_Walking through the woods of the neighborhood, Allison followed the loud screams and yells as they rang out over the trees. It was her normal routine on a Saturday. She'd leave the house, walking aimlessly through the woods, quietly watching the other kids in the neighborhood as they would find things to amuse themselves. _

_Coming up on the yells, she walked to the outer lining of the trees and stepped out into the sun a good distance away from the boys playing baseball in the large backyard of a family's home. _

_John Cena jerked off his glove and faced his friend with agitation. "Call your mom and tell her we are in the middle of the game man. We can't end this here." _

Shrugging his shoulders, the younger boy turned and walked away without even so much as a look back.

"_Hey man, what're we supposed to do now?" John yelled at the boy's back as he threw his glove angrily into the dirt. _

"_Bro, it's cool. We were winning anyway. Do you think that losing one player is going to change that?" John's older brother snickered behind him._

_John shook his head from side to side, dropped his head before looking back up to his brothers, his eyes squinting when he saw a figure in the distance. "HEY!" He yelled stepping away from the group and closer to the person watching from the tree line._

_Jumping, Allison worried her bottom lip between her teeth when she saw one of the boys lift his arm and motion for her to come over. She had no idea if he even knew it was her, or if he just wanted to make this as another opportunity to get her alone, but she decided to walk slowly forward. _

"_Dude, that the chick from down the street," one of John's brother's stated, scrunching up his nose as he shot his brother a look. "Don't tell me you're going to invite her to play?"_

_Turning his head slowly toward his brother, John eyed him with a cold stare. "What's wrong with her?"_

_Stepping back, all the boys shrugged and waited for the girl to approach. None of them saying a word against the look that John had shot their way._

_Growing impatient with her small steps, John decided to jog over to the girl. "Hey." He greeted her warmly and breathlessly. "We just lost a player. You wanna play?" he asked, thrusting a thumb in the direction of the other players._

_Keeping her head low, Allison looked slowly toward the boys behind John. She had never seen the guy in front of her before, but she had had a few run-ins with a couple of the guys. "I-I know how to play…" She told him shyly. "But are you sure you want me to be around you guys?"_

_John pulled his brows together in confusion. "Why not?" he asked, looking between her and his friends._

"_No one else talks to me." Allison admitted honestly with a shrug. _

"_Well, I don't have a problem with you playin' and neither do my boys… You up for it?" He looked like a little boy asking his parents to take him for ice-cream. _

"_OK." She told him with a slight nod of her blond head. _

Lowering her feet to the floor, Allison leans forward in her chair to put her coffee back on the table before resting her forearms on her knees. "It was just one of those times where you think… 'what's happening here?' But, ya know I wouldn't change it for the world."

"What was it about that friendship that makes you want to hold onto it more so than the other's that have been in your life?" Michael asks her comfortably.

The tender slope of Allison's nose scrunches up as she thinks over his question. When her eyes return to his face, their icy depths seem to be dancing with something he has never seen before. "He was my first REAL friend. The first person who never judged me or made fun of me…"

_Running ahead, John looked over his shoulder at Allison. "C'mon Ali… We've got to keep moving if you want to do this." he told her quickly before continuing through the wooded area beside his house._

"_JOHN!" Ali yelled at him, slowing her jog to a winded walk. "I can't keep goin'." She sat herself down on the side of a fallen tree and gasped for much needed air. _

_With an exaggerated sigh, John jogged to his friend's side and rested his hands on his knees. Shaking his head, he sucked in a deep breath and moved one hand to her arm. "You can do this, Ali," he promised, his blue eyes filled with something Ali hadn't seen before._

_He believed in her. No matter how hard she tried to quit, he never let her. He thought she could actually lose the weight. "John, it hurts," she whined, sputtering when a sharp intake of air stabbed through her lungs_.

_He nodded and stood, continuing to jog in place. "I know it does," he confirmed. "But it'll be worth it. Come on. You beat me home, I'll let you play first base next time."_

"_Oh yay…" Allison retorted as she stood and followed after John. _

_Jogging across his backyard, she could see John with his mom on the back porch. His mom waved toward Ali and then handed something to John. Allison slowed her pace to a walk, her lungs screaming from their over-use. "C'mon Ali… Mom made lunch." John called to her as he sat himself on a step and waited for her to join him. _

"_This is torture." She wheezed, sitting next to him on a step and running a hand over her forehead, wiping away a dripping strand of her blond hair and then tucking it behind her ear. _

"_But think about your dream." John reminded her as he handed her a glass of lemonade and reached behind himself for the lunch plates his mom had made. "You wanna be a model right?" _

_Nodding her head, Allison picked at her fruit. "I wanna look like one." _

"_Why? Why is looking like a model so important to you?" John asked once he swallowed the food in his mouth. _

_Setting her plate aside, she stood up and walked down the steps to stand in front of him. "Look at me, John." She exclaimed pulling on her shirt. "I'm the only girl in the neighborhood that wears this kind of material. Every boy on the block calls me a whale. Everyone but you. I want friends. I want to be liked." _

"_Ali, the other boys are kids." He informed her and set his plate aside. "You should want this for you. To be healthy…I'm doing this 'cause I'm your friend, 'cause I want to see you happy. Not because of what the other kids might say." _

"I owe a lot of what I am today to him." Chuckling to herself, Allison sits back in her seat and looks at Michael Cole seriously. "I know I could never forget what he did for me… and I'm not sure that he even knows what kind of impact he had on me."


	4. Chapter 4

"Obviously, you overcame the weight issue. Now, I'm sure it wasn't easy. What would you say was the thing that pushed you over the edge? Was there one thing that motivated your transformation?"

"Oh, yeah…" Allison nods. "During my freshman year of high school my father got promoted. The promotion ended up taking us away from West Newbury and down to Atlanta…."

_Grabbing John's hands, Allison leaned forward and rested her forehead against his. She didn't really want to say goodbye, but she felt that their friendship could hold on. Through time and distance, everything would stay the same. "It's not that big a deal… You'll be away in prep school, right? So what's the difference?" she asked him with a sad smile._

"_You're going to be miles away from here, Ali." John reminded her, his full lips pouting. "I can at least come home on the weekends, but I feel like I'm seeing you for the last time here." _

"_You're my best friend. Don't you know that I'll be calling and checking on you? I love you, John." The words flew from her mouth before she could stop them. _

_Since the day she had played baseball with him and his crew, her life had changed. When word on the street spread that she had been accepted by the Cena family bad boy, the insults stopped. People actually started to leave her alone, and for the first time, she felt proud to walk through the neighborhood._

_It was as if, overnight, her life had done a complete turnaround. She had someone to confide in, to understand her. Someone who took the time to get to know her, and allowed her to put her fears and desires on the table without being judged for them._

_Instead, John did everything in his power to make her realize that she could have anything she wanted. He taught her about diet, exercise and, above all, about the the importance of the person she was on the inside. He didn't care about what everyone else thought, he had taken the time to find out what he thought of her for himself. Even if he never knew it, that meant the world to Allison. _

_Pulling back, but keeping their hands linked, John smiled and ran a hand softly over her long blond hair. "I love you too, li'l sis… You've been the bestest friend a guy could have." _

_Smiling back at him, Allison fought against the feeling in her gut. Her love for John went a lot further than friends or family. She loved him like she knew no other could. He was her world, her everything. He had started her on the road to achieving her dream, and now it would be up to her to make the rest of the journey alone, hoping that he'd have her after it was done. _

"_Same here, big brother," she chuckled, silently vowing to herself that, when she saw him again, she'd be just like the girls he pined after. She'd be as beautiful on the outside as he told her she was on the inside. "Promise me you'll do great things? I wanna hear about the football games and the cheerleaders you've conquered." _

_Grinning, John just shook his head and let go of her hand when her family came out of the house, announcing it was time to go. "I promise." He assured her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her head. "Take care of you." _

_Releasing John and following her family to the large moving truck she waved to him one last time, hating the feeling that crept up in her heart. He could be right. This could be the last time they ever saw each other like this. It was entirely possible that she would be down South fighting to be everything for him, while he moved on with his life and forgot about her. "You just wait, John Cena… The next time you see me it will be in the pages of Vogue." She laughed as she climbed into the U-haul. _

_With a smile and a wave, she closed the door to the truck, watching John through the side mirror as her father eased rambling vehicle out of the driveway and down the road. John's image continued shrinking until they turned the corner toward her new life, a good distance away from the one she had finally started to love._

"Saying good bye to him was the hardest thing I ever had to do… I told myself that day that I would find a way to make him proud and show him that I was listening to everything he taught me. That his friendship meant so much to me, I didn't want to let him down." Allison states with a forlorn look in her eye.

"So it was easy after that?"

Shooting him an amused look, Allison allows herself to chuckle at Michael's question, shaking her head as she slides back into the plush chair and curl her legs beneath her,

"Why don't you tell your fans just how you maintain the body that they admire now?"

"I've had the same routine since I was in high school. I met this guy a few years after moving to Atlanta… my senior year I think. Anyway, he and I got to talking about weight loss and shit and next thing I know he tells me he's a trainer…"

"_Come on, Allison… PUSH the fuckin' bar!" Rat barked at her, his wide shoulders and menacing eyes moving into her direct line of site._

_Blinking back the site of him, as well as the burning sensation coursing through her chest, she screamed as she pushed the bar away from her body. "I hate you some days!" Her voice screeched over the sound of death metal beating through the speakers of the gym. _

_Rat's lips widened in a sardonic grin, his eyes hardening as he took in her words. "Shut up with the whining. I'm sick of fuckin' hearing it." He informed her, his Italian accent growing thick as his agitation began to build. "I told you if you didn't get the cardio in on your own, you'd pay for it during our next visit. Did you think I was playin'? Do I look like a stand up comedian to you?" _

_Groaning loudly, she bit her lip to keep from retaliating against the large man standing over her, instead continuing to press the weight, her arms shaking from her efforts. _

_Rat had proven to be a great friend to her, as well as an intense trainer. He pushed her body past any limit that John had set, or that she had even aspired to for herself. Rat's no-nonsense persona left no room for punking out. He expected her to be drained, to the point of physical illness, every time they worked together. He refused to stop pushing until he was sure she'd had enough. _

"_Alright…" He sighed, plucking the hundred pound weights from her easily and placing them on the floor at his feet. "I wanna see you on that Precor machine for at least an hour before you leave here. Got me?" _

_Rolling her eyes, she sat up on the bench and rubbed a hand over her aching chest. "This is the very last time I let you talk me into going out and drinking and then coming in here like this." She grinned, looking over at his massive frame. _

_Shrugging his large shoulders, Rat winked at her. "But you had fun," his deep voice was matter-of-fact as he smirked. "Now! You've got one hour," he barked pointing to the machine in the corner of the gym. _

"_Yeah… yeah. You keep this up and I'll report you for buying an under-aged girl drinks last night," she grinned, walking to him and dropping a brief kiss on his cheek. _

"_Just keep telling yourself that, little girl. I'll just have to remind you about those kids that used to pick on you when you were fat!" With a growl, he swatted her backside and pushed her toward the cardio machine. _

_Glaring at him over her shoulder, she rubbed her stinging cheek and stuck her tongue out at him, before climbing onto the machine he had already set for her workout. She watched as the other guys in the room continued around the machines, their muscles building and swelling as they moved from one workout to another, and her mind drifted back to John. _

_She had spoken to his younger brother a few months earlier and learned that her friend had relocated to Los Angles. His brother also said that John was living with his fiancee, a woman he'd met while in prep school._

_It hadn't been long after her family moved her away that she had seemingly lost touch with John. He had answered her calls and even spent a little time chatting with her about his life, but the connection that they had once shared seemed to dwindle with each passing conversation. _

_Her fears of what would happen when she moved had come true. No matter how hard she tried to keep their bond together, her life with John ended the moment she moved to the south. The hardest part for her has also been the fact that his memory was beginning to fade in her mind. She couldn't remember his face that clearly, and his voice no longer sounded like the man she wanted him to be. _

_Jumping down off the machine an hour later, her legs felt like rubber under her. With every step, she feared she would end up in a heap on the floor. "Hey, Rat, I'm heading home for the day," she told him, poking her head inside his office door. _

_Rat looked up at her from his reclined position and motioned her inside as he finished his conversation on the phone. "Ali… I was just looking over your food journal and I'm thinking that we need to possibly bring a little more fat into your diet." _

_Sitting down in an old worn chair next to his desk, she eyeballed him seriously. "We can't do that… you know that any amount of fat I take in makes me swell. I'm doing so good; I don't want to lose my momentum here." _

_Shaking his bald head, he hands her the journal. "Trust me. You've mentioned the feeling of being sluggish and beat all the time. You're in here everyday, your body needs the fat to give you energy. If we just tweak your diet a bit, alternate your cardio days with your weight training days, I think you'll be fine," he assured her seriously. _

_Nodding her head, she stood and leaned over, kissing the stubble on his crown. She gave his shoulders a firm squeeze as she headed for the door. "OK. I'll try it. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." _

"I never thought anyone could push me that hard, but watching my body take the shape that I wanted was worth it all. I'm not someone that can tell other people what they need to do to change their workouts or to tell them what to eat. Hell, if I had my choice, I'd be eating McDonald's every day rather than worrying about fat content, but I'm not someone who can do that. I have to watch everything that I put in my face, so that it doesn't show on my hips."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N- This chapter contains very adult content that is sensitive in nature to anyone under the age of eighteen or not old enough to read about sex! IF you are not old enough or can't deal with something that is borderline too hot for TV then I suggest you skip this chapter.  
Thankyouverymuch  
Bunny_

* * *

"It sounds like this Rat guy had a pretty profound effect on you." Michael Cole states with a knowing grin.

Quirking her eyebrow at him, Allison picks up her coffee, smirking as she takes a long swallow. She sits up in her chair and wraps her arms around her knees, drawing her legs to her chest. "Rat and I have a wonderful relationship. Our friendship continued to grow for years, but I when I came home from college, things got a little…"

"_Rat?!" Allison called out across the gym as she entered the front door. It was near enough to closing that she was sure no one else was in the building, yet she could hear faint grunts and the clanking of the metal weights over the music in the room. _

_Grinning to herself, she weaved her way through the machinary. When she rounded the corner, she could see Rat's bald head at the end of one of the benches, his arms moving with the sounds of the beat. His chest muscles flexed and rolled with the effort he was putting into extending the weights above his body. _

_Walking slowly, she continued to admire her friend's body. The way the muscles jumped and rolled beneath his sun kissed skin was nothing short of pure perfection. As she placed her back against one of the mirrors, she found herself trying to shake the sudden butterflies that had taken flight in her belly. _

"_What was it that you told me about always being aware of your surroundings?" she yelled over the fading music as one song ended and another began. _

_Dropping the weights, Rat sat up and smiled at her. "I saw you," he lied, rotating his shoulders as he stared her down. _

_"Liar," she smiled, her eyes raking over him approvingly. "When did you switch to this shit?" she asked, pointing to a speaker, the sultry song having an effect on her that she'd never experienced. At least while staring at a friend._

"_I'm open to listen to any music that makes me feel something," he smiled, standing up slowly from the bench. "When did you get in?" he asked, moving forward to pull her against his sweaty frame. _

_Allowing his arms to wrap around her, she tucked herself against his chest and breathed in his scent. "Today," she sighed, pulling back from him slightly to look up at him through thick lashes. _

_Shaking his head, he ran a hand over her hair and leaned in, brushing her earlobe with his lips. "I'm gonna go turn the music down…" he said, turning to move in the direction of the blaring stereo._

_Reaching out toward him, Allison grabbed his thick wrist and pulled him back to her. She couldn't remember him ever looking as good as he did right then. His face and skin were covered in a fine sheen of sweat, his piercing eyes filled with questions as he considered her. The enticing beat of the song only added to the tightening of her body as she shook her head._

_The muscle in Rat's jaw clenched suddenly as his head jerked slightly to the side, his eyebrows coming together. Returning his gaze to her eyes, he licked at his teeth and full bottom lip as he held her in his stare. "What are you doing?" His voice was barely audible over the music. _

_Lifting her hand, Allison placed her finger over his lips and bit at the insides of her mouth as she closed her eyes and let the music take her over. Arching her back toward the mirror, she rolled her body and pressed herself into him placing his hands on her hips. Her own hands slid up her breasts, continuing on to his bulky shoulders. Leaning in, she brushed her lips against his, a brief hint of a kiss that never quite landed._

"_Allison…" Rat growled at her as her body began to sway under his fingers. _

_Smirking at him, Allison allowed herself to be completely overcome by the words of the song, barely noticing the warning glare he was shooting at her. Her body pulsated and rolled with the sultry beat while her lips moved with the words._

_Licking his lips, Rat moved forward, placing a leg between both of hers. His hands slid along her hips and over her back, his fingers dipping slightly into the hem of her jeans. "You better know what you're starting here, little girl… cause if you have any doubts about what I want to do to you right now, you might want to run."_

_Leaning back in his grasp, she laid her head against the mirror and pushed the lower half of her body into his, her eyes growing heavy as she looked him dead in the eye. "Oh, I know what I want." she mouthed to him, the whole world fading around them._

_Shaking his head, the muscle in his jaw jumped again. As he clasped the back of her thighs, lifting her suddenly onto his hips, he licked his lips hungrily. Stepping closer to her, he let go of her backside and allowed his own massive thighs to hold her weight as he glared down at her, his chest heaving and his face primal._

_Allison felt like she was lost in a world of lust and need. Her body moved against his, pure bliss sweeping over her, hypnotizing her mind. She had never thought of Rat in this way, but everything about him seemed to scream at her, mixed with the words of licking and taking control of one's body filling the room from the stereo. Closing her eyes, she lost herself in the moment, in his expert touches._

_She could feel his large, muscular hands dancing over her ribs and breasts, his mouth hungry on the skin of her neck, licking and biting. She could hear him growling from somewhere low in his throat and instantly knew he was quickly losing himself to the same feelings she was. Suddenly his thick fingers curled at the neck of her shirt and the flimsy material ripped open. He pulled back from her neck to stare down at the flesh he just uncovered. _

_Allison's breath hitched in her throat at the sudden and aggressive nature. Casting a glance downward at her naked breasts, she realized that, for the first time in her life, she was proud to be naked. Naked in front of someone else. Someone who had helped her create the body he was worshipping._

_Running his fingers over her torso, he guided her arms around his neck and turned around lowering her slowly down to the bench he had been on when she had walked into the gym. "I don't remember you looking like this when you left," Rat admitted with a shake of his head._

_Nibbling on her fleshy bottom lip, Allison blushed and pushed herself against him, wordlessly telling him what she wanted. There was no need for words of encouragement; he'd given her enough of that already. There was only need, craving, filling her. And she knew that he was the only one who could satisfy her in that moment._

_With his dark eyes focused on her, Allison felt Rat pop the button on her jeans. Lifting her hips against his thighs, she wiggled slightly, helping him slide the heavy material down her legs. Pushing him away, she jerked the material clean from her legs and stood, pushing him back against the mirror._

_With a low rumble in his chest, Rat swung his big body around and pushed her against the mirror again, his face dark and menacing. "Last chance."_

_Shaking her head, Allison stood on the tips of her toes and leaned in, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth. "Don't stop," she breathed against his mouth._

_Pressing himself harder against her body, Rat kissed her hard, sliding a hand up her body and pulling harshly at her nipple, causing her to buck her hips into him and slide one of her legs up his, propping it on his hip. She dug her small fingers into his sides._

_When her legs circled his waist, he dropped his hand to her center, pushing one thick finger into her tight confines, dragging his thumb over her clit as the kisses he had been placing on her lips turned to nips against her collar bone._

_Allison grunted at the feeling of his finger penetrating her, pushing her head back into the mirror, arching toward him, causing her body to roll on his fingers and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. "Shit," she hissed as he added another finger._

_"You like that?" Rat asked with a snarl as he shifted her weight up his thighs and took a nipple into his mouth roughly, never letting up the pace of his thumb or fingers._

_Suddenly Allison's feet were planted firmly on the ground. Rat spun her around until she was facing herself in the mirror before returning his fingers to her core. "I'm gonna fuck you against this mirror and you're gonna watch every move," he ordered in a low voice._

_Allison's lips parted as she pulled much needed air into her lugs, her eyes catching his gaze head on in the mirror. The no nonsense side of her friend making her body to shake involuntarily. Though being wrapped in his arms had never really occurred to her before, she realized she had never wanted anything like she wanted him in that moment. His dark eyes were heavy, fully focused on her reflection as he freed himself from his clothes and positioned himself at her entrance. "I'm not goin' to take this easy on you, you know that right?"_

_With a smirk, she wiggled her butt at him playfully. "I don't like it easy."_

_Rat's lips peeled back from his teeth in a growl as he rumbled from his chest again and pushed his hips forward, driving into her. "Let's see just what you can take."_

_Grunting at the sudden intrusion, she refused to look away from him, her hands gripping her breasts as she pushed back into him. He pulled almost all the way out, before thrusting forward quickly, sinking his teeth lightly into the top of her shoulder. "Watch what I'm doing to you."_

_Rat wrapped his fist in her hair and tugged her head to one side to attack the side of her neck, at the same time slipping his other hand down over her hip. His fingers rubbed over her clit in a rhythm that matched his thrusts. "Look down," he commanded against her neck. "Like what you can see there?"_

_"Fuck... Rat..." Allison panted as she caught sight of his hand rubbing against her core. "Faster.."_

_Letting go of her hair, Rat wrapped the arm around her hips, driving into her harder and faster, deep grunts falling from his lips with the effort. "C'mon..."_

_"Ah... that's it..." She moaned, her breath being pounded out of her by the force of his thrusts. Bracing her hands on the mirror, her head dropped._

_Leaning forward, he nipped her ear sharply. "Don't you stop watching." _

_Allison whimpered at his reprimand, her head snapping up as her eyes began to roll back in her head. "I can't... I'm gonna..." she tried to tell him, her breath hitching as her walls began to convulse around him._

_Rat bent his legs a little and found his way deeper into her core. "Come for me..."_

_Screaming, Allison's body suddenly uncoiled, her orgasm splintering through every fiber of her of body. Burying his face in her neck, Rat roared as he followed behind her a few convulsive thrusts later._

_"God damn it," she panted and leaned back into him, her chest heaving as she tried to regain her breath._

_"Holy shit, Allison." Rat echoed, bracing hands against the mirror on either side of her._

_"I never... knew sex could be like that," Allison admitted as she shook her head and smiled at his reflection in the mirror. _

_She hadn't known. Sex had always been something, at least in her mind, that her former partners had done out of pity, or their own selfish desires. For the first time in her life, she had enjoyed sex more than she thought possible._

_Chuckling roughly he ran a hand over the stubble on his head. "It can be better. That was just a quick fuck. Believe me, it can be a lot longer and a lot better."_

_"Does that mean you're asking me for seconds?" she asked, turning in his arms and poking him in the stomach._

She sits silently, as if lost in her own world, for several minutes. While the smile on her full lips says that she's focused on an amusing thought or memory, she says nothing. Though he has no idea what's happening inside her head, Michael feels a suffocating tension. Clearing his throat, he looks over his notes once more. "Okay, so moving on."


	6. Chapter 6

"So you were dabbling in modeling when you graduated from college. And that was really like your dream come true, right?"

She shakes her head. "I actually started modeling during my first year of Grad school," she corrects. "Just a few jobs here and there. It wasn't really until I finished school for good that I started doing it full time." Scrunching her nose up, her eyes drift to table as she reminisces. "But you have to remember it wasn't really my dream. Yeah, I wanted to look like a model, did everything I could do make sure that I could do it, but I never really planned to become one."

_On the sidelines of her current shoot, Allison sat in the grass, one leg tucked under body as her elbow rested on the other. This was the part she hated. The hurry up and wait. Sighing, she dragged her eyes away from the flashbulbs on the set to the people milling about the background. She had never wanted to end up here. There were so many things that she hoped to accomplish, more substantial goals, and sitting in a green pasture had never made the list._

_"Hey, Allison," her manager greeted, plopping onto the grass beside her before dropping a stack of magazines in front of the young woman. "I figured you might want these. Things are running behind schedule and you're getting pushed down the list a little bit."_

_Her shoulders slumped as Allison pinched the bridge of her nose and uncurled her legs. Stretching them in front of her, she whined, "C'mon, Rachel. They said three hours. Tops. We're going on six." Repositioning the magazines, she began to rifle through them aimlessly, paying no attention to any of the glossy covers._

_With a shrug, the older woman shook her head. "I tried, Alli," she defended. "They won't budge. Something about evening light being better for what they have in mind for your set up."_

_Groaning, Allison continued shuffling the periodicals, waiting for something to catch her interest. Freezing, she felt her breath catch in her throat when her eyes fell onto a face she knew all too well. He had aged, of course, since the last time, but there was absolutely no mistaking his boyish charm. "I don't believe this!" she screeched, grabbing her manager's arm while raising to her knees, the magazine clutched tightly in her fist._

_Rachel jumped at the outburst, looking at Allison as if she had grown another head. Risking a glance at the cover her client was now shaking in her face, she groaned and grabbed Allison's wrist. Tilting her head to the side, she looked at the title, trying to figure out what had wipped the younger woman into such a tizzy. "What don't you believe? That I would bring you a wrestling magazine?" Rachel asked, her brow knitted in confusion as she studied the World Wrestling Entertainment magazine. "It was on the table in the trailer," she shrugged. "Please don't tell me you're finally going all "diva" on my ass about this kinda bull shit."_

_Rolling her eyes, Allison pointed to the man on the cover and lowered herself to a seated position once again. "Rachel, this is John," she explained, thinking that her best friend would recognize the name. When Rachel only shook her head, Allison growled and went on. "John Cena. My best friend from West Newbury. You know? The guy who helped me lose weight," she baited, waiting for any piece of trivia to catch the older woman's attention._

_"Oh," Rachel answered softly, her eyes growing wide. "OH!" Stealing the magazine, she took a good look at the chiseled jaw line, piercing blue eyes, and muscular frame of the man staring back at her. "My god, no wonder you fell in love with this," she smirked slyly. She was falling in love, too, at the moment. "He's like sex in skin."_

_Allison smiled at the statement but shook her head. "I didn't fall in love with him because he looked like that. Hell, he didn't look like that. I just. . . it was him," she said, her attention drifting to the blades of grass between them. "The way he treated me. The way he pushed me. He never asked me to be anything . . . except me." With a heavy sigh, she took the magazine back from Rachel._

_"So what happened? Why don't you talk to him anymore?" Rachel asked, watching her friend run a slow finger over the picture, as if trying to make a connection with the friend she had lost so long ago._

_Shrugging, Allison lifted her eyes to the pasture stretching out before them. "I moved to Atlanta. We lost touch." Turning her head back to her friend, she smiled at the recollection of John's memory. "You know, when we were kids, he used to tell me that he'd either play for the Majors, or he'd be a professional wrestler when he grew up. Those were his dreams." Chuckling, she bit her lip and blushed just a little bit. "I told him he'd see me in Vogue someday."_

_Rachel's laughter interruped her thoughts. "Bet you didn't think you'd both reach those goals, huh?"_

_"It's not the same," Allison interrupted. "I wanted to get there so that I could compete with the girls he liked, so I could be one of them. I wanted to show him that I remembered everything he did for me back then, that he wasn't wasting his time." Glancing over herself, dressed in a bikini top and a pair of Daisy Dukes, she removed the cowboy hat from her blonde locks and held it gently in her hands. "He wouldn't even recognize me anymore. It doesn't count."_

_"You still love him," Rachel deduced, her tone low and without question._

_Allison cleared her throat. It was silly. She hadn't even seen him in ten years. "I still feel for the boy I left standing in the middle of the street," she corrected. "We're not the same people anymore, Rach. Last I heard, he was living with some girl, planning to get married."_

_"Okay," Rachel conceded. "So then explain to me what all of this is about," she said, sweeping her arm toward the chaos of production around them. "Why are you modeling at all? Why this? If it's not what you want? And if it's not to get his attention?"_

_Pulling her knees up to her chest, Allison placed the magazine beside her and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I don't know," she answered, shaking her head as she giggled. "I guess, in the back of my head, I always though that if I did it, it would somehow bring me closer to him. That it wouldn't matter if he knew it was me or not. I just wanted to do what I told him I would do." Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she puffed out a hard breath. "Now I just feel stupid."_

_"Nah," Rachel reprimanded. "Don't. After everything you've been through, I commend you for wanting to hang on to a shred of your childhood. Hell, I'd just wanna forget it all forever." Nudging her friend with a shoulder, Rachel added, "I just have one question."_

_Closing her eyes briefly, Allison took another deep breath and turned to face her friend. "What's that?"_

_"If you could have one opportunity to join him? Work with him? Would you do it?"_

_Thinking about how to honestly answer the question, Allison concentrated on her pedicured toe nails. "Maybe." Tilting her face to the sunlight, she shook her hair. "God, I haven't thought about John in so long."_

_"Okay," Rachel started, turning until her body faced her client. "The company has some information on a promotion that WWE is sponsoring. They're looking for new diva's." Seeing the confusion on Allison's face, she changed her direction. "Um, they're like the chicks that hang out back stage and walk the guys to the ring. Stuff like that. So I told them that I'd get back to them, but I really didn't think you'd go for it."_

_"Wow," Allison gasped. "Um, can I talk to Rat? Get a little more information first?"_

_Standing from her spot, Rachel offered the petite blonde a hand. "Let me know by Friday," she said, patting the young woman's slender shoulder. "I think it would be a good change of pace for you. It would definitely keep you busy." With a wink, she added, "And your hottie is there."_

_Allison laughed and brushed the backs of her legs. "He's not my anything," she corrected. "Besides, if I do this, I wanna make sure it's for me. Not him."_

"The modeling was just a job to hold me over until I found my true calling," Allison's voice is soft as she continues to answer Michael's question. "And it landed me in the Diva Search."

"I wanna talk about that," Michael pipes in. "You have stated, on numerous occasions, that you weren't really a wrestling fan when you entered the competition. At least, not a hardcore fan. So what made you want to step into the ring?"

Allison smiles, a radiant grin that lights up the bustling coffee shop, as she leans back in her chair and crosses her arms under her chest. "As a Diva Search contestant, you get little to absolutely no respect from the people in the business that have already paid their dues," she answers honestly. "I hated being seen as one of "those" girls. I mean, the ribbing we got backstage from the "real" talent? It pissed me off enough to a point where I felt like I had to prove them wrong. It was just like middle school, ya know? They didn't even know me."

_Strolling through the backstage area of the arena, Allison couldn't help grinning as she took in the hustle and bustle of the live WWE show. Everything she and the other contestants had done before was taped, and she wanted the chance to see everything go down for once. In her mind, if she was going to be a part of the experience, she needed to take every opportunity to learn as much as she could in the time she was allowed._

_"Hey!" A voice sounded behind her. "Diva Search girl!" Turning on her heal, she noticed a member of the production crew standing with a few of the wrestlers. "You're s'posed to stay in your cage until someone lets you out. You can't be out here!" The irritation in his eyes was evident._

_Tucking her hair behind her ear, Allison looked around. She didn't even know where she was, let alone how to get back to her "holding cell." They had been instructed to stay as far away from the talent as possible, but she had assumed she couldn't talk to them, or try to befriend them. She didn't really see a problem with checking out the arena while waiting for her part of the show to begin._

_"You know," one of the ladies stated, her eyes shooting daggers in Allison's direction, "it's such a pity that, every year we do this competition, the girls' just get dumber and dumber." Her voice dripped with saccharine sarcasm. "How is that possible?"_

_Deciding to head back in the direction she had just come, Allison ignored the comments. She had heard the rumors about the previous years, and she had readied herself for a less-than-welcoming reception, but she was hoping that people would, at the very least, act like adults. The tone in the woman's voice, the disgust in her eyes, mirrored every kid she had known in West Newbury._

_"It's all tits and ass, Vicky," a man smirked down Allison's shirt as he passed, moving toward the other woman. "They're all just here cause they look fuckable."_

_Head-to-toe embarrassment washed over Allison, and she wished that she could just shake it off. She hated that it still bothered her. A lack of respect was one thing, but for a grown man to verbally assault her just because . . ._

_"Orton," a deep voice boomed, interrupting her thoughts, "Can it." There was a softness in the older man's eyes as he rounded the corner, peering down his nose at her. She could almost sense his apology, cooling her anger as she realized one person had the ability to function as an adult around here. With a smirk in her direction, he continued past her. "You know you don't have the best reputation with these girls," he chuckled._

_She heard the reply in the distance, as she rounded the corner. "Hey, I'm in anger management!" Rolling her eyes, she continued her silent trek down the hall. _

_Until she found herself face-to-face with the one man she hadn't seen in years. When he stepped out of the locker room and turned, she felt her breath hitch in her throat, her heart pounding against her ribs. Opening her mouth, she stared at her childhood friend in shock._

_Looking up, John Cena scowled at her. His lip nearly pulled back from his teeth in a snarl of disgust. "What?" he asked as she stared at him, her mouth opening and shutting repeatedly._

_"There you are!" someone yelled, grabbing Allison's arm and pulling her away from John. "You were supposed to be in hair and make up fifteen minutes ago!"_

_Over her shoulder, she took one last, fleeting look at John. An overwhelming sense of disappointment filled her. He was no longer the boy she remembered, the one she had known a decade earlier. There was no more warmth in his ocean blue eyes when he looked her over. Nothing was the same._

_Her friend was gone. The love that she felt for him back then, crushed. What happened to the guy that used to see the best in everyone around him? Who always smiled, no matter what was on his mind? The guy that used to hate stereotypes, and did everything in his power to treat everyone around him with the same respect he wanted for himself? Why was he so quick to treat her as all of the others had?_

"It's funny," Allison adds. "Even when I was voted out of the competition, I knew that I would be back. I wasn't about to let anyone, fans or talent, decide my fate with this company, ya know? The day after I was voted off," Allison grunts, shaking her head and pausing for a second, "I went back to Atlanta and started training all over again."


End file.
